


27 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	27 Sheeko Gaaban

Jaime ay suuxaan dhabanka uu la laalo . Dharbaaxyada ma ahaa ayuu waxa uu lahaa filayaa . In kastoo uu ahaa nasiib Saxansaxo lahaa keliya isaga dharbaaxay halkii isaga keeni karay xooggaaga oo dhan. "Ma Mu'miniinta ahaa , Brienne . Haddii aadan rabin in loo sameeyo , I weydiin kartaa Ser Addam . "

Indhaha Brienne ka buuxiyeen oo oohin . Waxay ahayd tarbiyada dhaqmayaan tan iyo ilaa isaga lala yeesho on inuu ku laabanayo King ee soo caga , hal daqiiqad loo xamaan iyo murugaysan xiga . Jaime u malaynay ahayd dhiig iyada moon ayaa .

Wuxuu runtii ma doonayaan in ay ku lug Addam Marbrand ama nin kasta oo kale in this . Waxay ahayd wax duleeya ku filan awoodi waayeen in ay isaga dagaalka u gaar ah ula dagaallamaan , laakiin ugu yaraan magacaabista qof dumar ah oo isaga meeshiisa ku noqon lahaa miisaska ku on Boros Blunt . Waxaa ceeb ugu dhawdahay in ay la dagaalamaan qof dumar ah , iyo ceeb lahaa isaga xitaa more marka naagta in isaga soo baxay la dhigay on dhabarka . Jaime ineeded / i Brienne . " In kastoo aad ku sameeyeen dhaariyey inay ii mar ilaaliyo . "

Racfaanka waa in ay iyada sharaf shaqeeyay , sida uu ogaa lahaa . Her gacanta u galay in ay hilt ku wada laayay seef , wuxuuna la siiyo iyada . "Waxaan aad u difaaci doonaa , Jaime . "

Dad soo ururay si ay u daawadaan dayrka ee hay Cas . On Misra laba mar dhif ah Kingsguard lahaa caqabad ku noqday kasta oo kale oo si Kililka shakhsi , White Kitaabka sheegay in ay la diriray albaabadu u xiran yihiin la leh kaliya walaalo ah ay ku dhaarteen sida markhaatiyada . Si kastaba ha ahaatee Jaime ogaa eray in dagaal taasi oo ka dhigan Hubi inaad si kasta faafin , si Osmund Kettleblack ee afka mahad . Waxa ugu wanaagsan ee ahaa in ay lanooga dadweynaha sameeyo iyo u muuqdaan in ay Saliibiyiintu daweeyo .

Jaime ma jeceshahay ma ka fekerto sida dhow ayuu lahaa yimaadaan si lagu skewered by Blunt ka hor , wuxuuna Boyata oo nin ku galay samaynta caqabad rasmi ah halkii isaga weeraro ay ku quusey . Wuxuu qadhaadh edab oo gacanta ku dahabka ah Quruxdiisa qorraxda . Ka hor inta uu gacantiisa soo badiyay ayuu dilay karin Kuwaaral oo Boros Blunt inuu indhihiisa ku xiran yihiin , laakiin hadda waxa uu ku qariyey ka danbeeya maamuuska iyo Saxansaxo ah .

"Ma dagaalamaan doontaa qof dumar ah , " Ser Boros ku dhawaaqday . " Ma aha sharafta leh . "

"Waxay ahayd sharaf leh ku filan in aad ku garaacday Sansa Stark , " jawaabay Jaime . " Ii sheeg , ma ceebteeda haatan u imid sababtoo ah naagtan waa weyn aad ka badan ?" Ma uu arki karin wejigeeda ka danbeeya iyada visor , laakiin Jaime si fiican u fekeri karaa in sida qayb ah in of news enrage lahaa Saxansaxo ee . Wuxuu ku dhawaad ugu taahi Blunt .

Ser Boros dhigay no reply . Waxa uu hooseeyo habkooda visor ee uu isweydiinayaan su'aalo iyo seeftiisa soo bixiyey . Amed ahayd mar hore in Brienne gacantiisa iyo iyada strode hore si ay ula kulmaan iyada foe .

Jaime sauntered iyaga u dhexeeya . " Dhowaad waxaan halmaamay , " ayuu yiri , hadlayay cod ku filan dadkii badnaa inay maqlaan . "Waa caado ah in horyaalka si ay ula dagaalamaan inay xidhaan raalli ah . " Qudhiisa ayaa ku qasabtay ilka , wuxuu jeexjeexay xariijin ka soo xagga hoose ee midna qabinna, caddaan iyo waxa xidhxidhnaa wareegsan gacantaada Brienne ee . Daawadayaal The uproariously qososhay . Isagu ma uu yeelan doono si loo hubiyo in mar dambe in Saxansaxo garatay ma ahayn iyada uu ula jeedo inay ku kajamaan oo .

-Deeble waxa uu ahaa kooban . Boros Blunt aanay weligoodba badan ku filan seef iyo top of inuu ahaa ee la soo dhaafay uu Ra'iisul iyo soo baxay qaab . Brienne ahaa xirfad iyo dhalinyarada oo xoog leh . Waxay si fudud looga hortegi weeraro uu dhowna waxa ay hareeraha iyo deyr ku wareegsan isaga oo ahaa baabuur-wadidda . Haddana Ser Boros diiday in uu ka midho dhaliyo , xataa ka dib markii uu lumay oo uu gaashaan iyo kor u dhammaaday Xabaaebtaye in uus .

" Yield , " Brienne baaqay . Marxaladda iyada seef ahaa at Blunt ee cunaha .

Ser Boros ayaa jawaab ka barbaro toorraydii iyo qodista dambe ee jilibka Brienne ee . The Yartoy of Tarth dhacay jilbaha halak Blunt oo hoos galo oo visor hadal ismaamulka iyada seef .

" Si wanaagsan baad yeeshay , Lady Brienne . " Jaime kordhin gacanta ku iyada ku caawin in ay cagaheeda .

Brienne iska indho uu cududdaada fidsan . Waxay u kacay , jiidey amed soo baxay Boros Blunt , iyo iska xumaanin . Jaime raacay .

"Waxaan aaminsanahay in aad naftaada ku guuleystay dhunkasho ugu yaraan . "

Markan ayay isaga hit Sixiroolayaal xidhan , isaga jeexday on dameerkiisa . Waxay ka qaadeen , iyada oo la maleyn iyo hurgufay timaheeda hore si daah saarayn nabar ah oo ku Dhabanadeeda . " Fadlan ma sameyn . Hadda ma . "

Wargeyska Saxansaxo ayaa waxaa mar kale u ooyaya . Jaime xanuunka oo u qalmay in uu daanka . "Waxaan raali , makaa dhigay . "

Brienne indhaha iyada oo timaheedii ayay iyada gacanta kula iyo iyada isagii way ka leexdeen in ay dib .

Iyada oo Ser Arys iyo Ser Balon ee Dorne iyo Ser Loras at Dragonstone , Jaime ahaa ee u baahan tahey qof si wanaagsan u difaaco laba boqorado . Isagu ma uu hor imaad u noqon kara seef si habboon , iyo qaybaha kale sadex Misra ee Kingsguard ahaayeen ku dhawaad diiddeen . Waxa uu lahaa fikradda si loo beddelo mid ka mid ah iyaga oo leh dagaalyahan ah oo ka wanaagsan , laakiin Boros Blunt lahaa soo jawaabay Jaime soo jeedisay, in uu ku hawlgab by barbaro seeftiisii . Waa hagaag , Blunt mid meyd ahaa , hadda iyo in uu ahaa mid dhibaato xallin . Jaime karin beddelaad ka wanaagsan qofka isaga dilay .

" Sida aad u jeclaan lahaa in qarisaan cad? "

Brienne dib u miiqeen oo si fool ka isaga . Jaime ka welwelsan tahay in ay isaga mar labaad ku dhufan lahaa ama Qali seef iyadu weli clutched iyada oo laabtiisa . Laakiin iyadu kaliya Condi at ilaa Jaime soo noqnoqda uu dalab .

"Waxaan ahay naag . "

A kun oo siriq u yimid inuu maanka , laakiin waxa uu ka fiican yahay in ay iyada ka cadhaysiinina uu xilligan bulshada ogaa . " Ma jiro qaanuun dhabta ka dhanka ah magacaabayo qof dumar ah oo si Kingsguard ah . " Kaliya sababtoo ah waxay ahayd mid aad u aan macquul ahayn wax macquul ah ; sababtoo ah waxaa jira aanay weligoodba qof dumar ah , iyada oo sida ka hor .

" Anigu ma ihi nin ballad geesiga ah . "

" Waxaad u baahan tahay ma noqon . Cersei kalena in marka ay siiyeen Hound Parsley cad . Waxaad ka dhawray noloshayda ugu intaad xajisaan aad . I aydnaan shakiyin aad sameyn doonaa isku mid ah oo ahaa boqorkii . "

" Ma aan akhriyi karo . "

" Brienne ... "

"Maya! Fadlan , kaliya ii bixi . " Waxay is koorsada iyo madax si Stables ka . " In aan u tago . " Waxa uu isku dayay in uu iyada ku qancin , laakiin Wargeyska Saxansaxo Gole oo aan dhulkeeda . Waxay tagtay ka hor habeenkii ku dhacay .

Xanuunjiso si ay u daawadaan iyada u tegi , oo uu la yaab . Wuxuu waxaa ka tan badiyey boqoradihii la xiro , iimaankoodu xakamayn kareyn , boqorka u yar oohin , waayo, hooyadiis iyo xaaskiisa , mid militari sahayda cuntada ee magaalada , iyo wax kasta oo kale . Waxaa jiray mid kale ma wuxuu rabay in uu gacan ka dhali miisaanka dhan ee . Jaime ma khalad karin Brienne uga tagaan , laakiin wuxuu istaagay meel muddo dheer , rajaynayana ku laaban lahaa .

\- nasashada -

Waxay ka soo furan karin iyada sharaf hab qaar kale . Waxay aadi lahaa Waqooyiga . Waxay ka heli lahaa Sansa Stark oo iyada amaan ku , ama iyadu ka heli lahaa Stannis Baratheon oo dilo isaga . Wax kasta oo wanaagsan tahay intii lagu dilay Jaime ama ku nool sida duqay iyo sharaf iyada oo ay mar lagu eedeeyay in isaga ahaanshaha .


End file.
